white_album_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Haruki Kitahara/@comment-2001:16A2:39C:8200:5157:D9ED:CABA:3750-20190428231241
When you really think about it deeply, Haruki is actually the biggest victim in this anime although Setsuna is the most tragic and complex character without a doubt but unfortunately people don't see it like this, In anime of this genre, the main character in a harem story who's involved in the love triangle always receives the most hate, everyone says that Haruki is a terrible person and some even go as far as to say that he should get a bad ending like Makoto from School Days but I truly felt sorry for him, many people act as if he is the only one in the wrong but all three of them were wrong, Haruki was tricked into entering a relationship with Setsuna and he couldn't refuse her obviously because he didn't want to hurt her feelings, Touma is a an amazing and very sad character but she's not as nice as people say she is. She's very selfish as well, she was extremely cold towards Haruki, she refused to admit her feelings even before they became friends with Setsuna, she constantly pushed him a way and he thought that she didn't love him because he saw himself as a loser and that Touma was a above him in everything. He clearly has a low self-esteem. Touma did a lot of wrong things but people brush them off like they didn't happen and continue to blame Haruki and label him as a horrible person. She was the one who initiated the sex scene by throwing the phone and kissing him and she also intentionally appeared in front of Haruki at the airport because she wanted to be seen and she was the one who initiated the kiss with Haruki at the end even though Sestuna was watching them, she felt guilty and apologized for hurting Setsuna but she partially did this because she wanted to hurt Setsuna like how she hurt her, when Haruki kissed Touma on episode 11, she slapped him but it wasn't because Haruki betrayed Setsuna, she slapped him because she was angry at him for kissing Setsuna a lot and not her and and she was externally jealous of Setsuna. Haruki had a lot of emotional conflicts and I do think he's a bit unstable because he's actions are way too extreme and out of line and he cries a lot too, he doesn't refuse anything and he always goes with the flaw, he doesn't have an identity of his own, he's been through a lot, his desperation probably came from the fact that he knew that Touma was leaving and that his not going to see her again and when he realized that she loved him too, he just couldn't hold back anymore, he also felt extremely guilty for what he did to Setsuna as well. I understand that Touma is the most loved character in this anime and she suffered a lot too and I love her character but people treat her as a saint and don't blame her as much as the rest when they don't realize that she's just as messed and selfish like the other two, she's not better than them nor is she self-sacrificing like how people make her seem to be, I would even go as far as to say that Haruki is probably the nicest one among the three because the dude doesn't even know how to say no and always wants to please others and make them happy But I know that a lot of people will disagree with my post but I feel like people are way to harsh on Haruki and they are not focusing on his story as much as they do with Setsuna and Touma. I know that this post will anger many Touma fans but I just wanted to try and look at things from Haruki's point of view since the guy gets so much undeserve hate and some even say that he's one of the worst MC in a romance anime and I think it's very harsh.